


Nico meets Keith

by art_fandom_28



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: My friend gave me this idea.





	Nico meets Keith

Nico was walking along the road. He saw something for the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw a boy that looked the same as him.   
"Who are you?," said Nico  
Keith just stared at him.  
Keith said,"You look the same as me but I am half Galora."  
Nico said "What is that, beside I half god. Beat that."   
They kept doing that for a while until they stared to tell each other about there parents and where they came from.  
"So you are from the underworld?", said Keith.   
"Yes", said Nico with a sigh.  
Keith replied "Is that bad thing?"  
"No, but everyone is either afraid of me or just does not want to be my friend."said Nico   
"I understand that a lot."said Keith   
"Well we have a lot in common." replied Nico  
They kept walking down the street and they gave each other there numbers and became really good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
